The Hearts Pledge
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Allow me to take your paw, and tell you how how much I truly love you."


In each of our lives, there always comes a point when we make pledge to someone. Meaning no matter what life may throw, or try to do. That we will do everything in our power to keep whatever we made to them, from being broken. This is especially true, when it comes to the matters of ones love for another's heart. Which speaking of, was happening right now in this instant. Where? And between whom you may be asking yourself? Well, in the Valley of Peace of course. Where the sky itself was like a clear ocean blue, that's being accompanied by none other than, a bright radiating sun. A sun, that was bathing the peaceful valley in nothing but a gentle warmth, and loving care. This being especially true for the two this story is about. For atop the mountain, that homed the one and only sacred peach tree. Stood two of the valley's greatest heroes. The first being the Dragon Warrior, otherwise known as Po Ping. Whom was standing in front of sacred peach tree, and dressed in his patched-up burlap shorts, along with the shaolin wraps he always wore around his ankles. For he had a warm smile plastered on his face, simply due to the fact that he had just professed his undying love to the other who is there with him. Whom is standing a mere ten inches in front of him. This other person being Master Tigress. Whom was dressed in her golden hanfu that had red vine patterns, along with her black pants. As unlike the panda, her face was full of disbelief and utter confusion. Her mouth slightly gaped, and her eyes somewhat widened from the situation that was happening.

"Di-did I just hear you right? Or, I'm I just imagining what you just told me?" Tigress questioned with nothing but unsureness in her voice. Trying her best to keep her body from shaking due to all the emotions she was going through at the moment. Yet, her heart was making that somewhat difficult with it beating like a humming birds wings. She even went so far as to having to take a small gulp after her words to him. In response to seeing what was happening to her, and what she was going through. Po could only continue to smile warmly at her, and grace her ears with his feelings once more.

"No, you aren't imagining it Ti. What you heard me say happened, and that's why I'm going to say it again to make sure you know this is all real. Tigress, I love you. I'll go even farther in telling you that I've loved you ever since that day. The day when I saw you battle that boar in the fields all those years ago." He stated to her. His voice laced with the purest form of love he had for her. His body even showed it when a tint of red began to form under his white furry cheeks, along with his heart beating in a gentle rhythm. She knew in that instant, from his look and words, that this was no dream. It was reality. Only realizing when it was though, that the last words of his statement had struck the core of her heart, as well as her mind. Making a single thought race through her head.

_"Wait? You mean to tell me, you've been…" _It was at that moment; Tigress understood just how deep the panda's affection went for her. Now knowing that even when they didn't even know each other, when they were only but teens trying to find out what their purposes where. That he's been in love with her all that time. At that point she had slowly closed her mouth back up. Had somewhat calmed her heart back down, and had made sure her eyes were no long widen. Now, instead of staring at him with disbelief, she could only give him a look that read, _'Why me, Po?'_ A look that he could instantly recognize. Which was why he had then taken a few simple steps towards her. Only stopping when she was only half an arm's length from him.

"Tigress, the reason is because to me, you're perfect in every single way. In every sense of the word. You're the only girl that's ever made me feel like I could be more than what people think I can be. What's more, is that you're the only one that makes me feel like I could take on a thousand armies, and make it out unscathed. However, with all that being said. The last thing I want to do is force you into something you don't want to be in, because I know this a lot to take in. And I do apologize if I've put a lot of pressure on you with this confession of mine, but I want you to know whatever you decide. Just know that I'll always be here for you, like I've tried my best to be up to this point." Po had gently told her, his eyes looking right into hers. Eyes she could tell were telling the truth. He wouldn't hate her or yell at her if she didn't feel the same way as he did. That if she just wanted to stay friends, he would be fine with it. That was the thing though, what did she want to do? Stay friends? Or, be something more with him? Such a decision began to way heavy on her, as she still kept her gaze upon his eyes.

_"What do I do? I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel warm and happy inside when he told me he loves me. He's also been there for me countless times, more than I can count. Whether if it was just to talk about things, or even play a game of checkers because I was feeling down. What's more is even when I was mean to him back then, he never hated me or tried to get back at me. He just told me, 'It's ok, don't worry about it.' How many guys would've done that? Especially to someone like me. I think it's safe to say how I feel about you Po." _ A warm caring smile, had then appeared on her face. She then raised her right paw from her right side, placing it over the left side of her chest. Making her look away from Po, and down at her right paw.

"Po, I…I can't say for sure that things will always be well, and that I'm sure we will have our fights as all people do at some point. I want to make it work though, because deep down in my heart. I feel the same way I make you feel. You make me feel like I can do everything and more. So, I want to give you my heart. For I… love you too Po." She then removed her right paw from her chest, and had placed it on the pandas left side of his chest. Upon doing this, Po looked down at her right paw and back up at her. His smile glowing brightly than it was before. She loves him, and in knowing that. He knew what he had to do next. Which was gently grabbing her right paw with his left, bringing both of their paws between them. When he did this, he then brought up his right paw, placing over his and hers.

"With you and I being mates now Ti. Please allow me to make this pledge to you. Master Tigress, from this point forward, I Po Ping, will doe everything in my power to be the best love I can be for you. To make sure you know every day that you are loved and surrounded in nothing but warmth and peace. Should the days come though where tears fall or pain is in your heart, that I will take it all and endure it so you don't have to. For you are my world, my everything, and I will always do my best to protect you from any harm that life may throw your way. I love you, for always and eternity." He stated with all the care, all the truth, and all the love in his entire being. So much so, Tigress herself could start to feel small droplets of water fall from her eyes. The two then stood there in utter silence. What needed to be said on that day was said. All that was left to do, was live their lives together. Their hearts, as one.


End file.
